The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to print an image on paper.
An image forming apparatus such as a printer includes a communication unit, a printing unit, and other units. The communication unit receives print data from a user. After the communication unit receives the print data from the user, the printing unit prints an image on paper based on the print data (executes a print job).
With this configuration, when an error such as a jam or a toner shortage occurs during execution of the print job, the printing unit suspends the print job until the error is eliminated. In this case, even when the communication unit receives new print data, the printing unit does not execute the print job based on the new print data. Therefore, as the suspended state of the print job continues longer, a period during which the print job is not executable becomes longer, which impairs the user's convenience. For that reason, when an error occurs during the execution of the print job, the communication unit transmits an error occurrence notification to a data transmission source of the print data, and prompts the user of the data transmission source to conduct an error elimination operation.
However, the user of the data transmission source may take time to reach the image forming apparatus depending on an installation position of the image forming apparatus, which may delay a timing for the user of the data transmission source to start the error elimination operation. Accordingly, hitherto, when an error occurs during the execution of the print job, the error occurrence notification may be transmitted to a user located at the shortest distance from the image forming apparatus as well as to the data transmission source.